Fifth book: The Order of the Phoenix
by AllyStar
Summary: A new student has come. Remus is back. They're back at school. A new auror's in town. READ PLEASE!
1. Dreams and News

I've got two fics. I removed another two. Ron's twin and She's all that are the ones I have left.  
  
Anyways, if there are any people out there that might think that this fic may concern them, please read and review this.  
  
Dreams and news  
  
Someone was wise.  
  
Someone told me so.  
  
Someone died.  
  
I was low.  
  
  
  
I had a heart.  
  
I had a mind.  
  
I had a power within.  
  
The Power showed signs.  
  
The Power was strong.  
  
The Power was unbreakable.  
  
The Power was there.  
  
Love is untouchable.  
  
Love is pure.  
  
Love is within.  
  
My love was Hermione.  
  
Deliver this message Merlin.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Ron's roommate shook his head to reality.  
  
"You got to get to bed."  
  
The celebrity friend looked down at Ron with his green worried eyes.  
  
"What about you?" asked Ron. He folded his paper.  
  
"Ron, writing poems again aren't going to help you bring Hermione alive."  
  
"She's not dead," said Ron shakily.  
  
"She is. Accept it. I'm hurt too." He patted his friend on the shoulder, but Ron's angry arms pushed it away. "What's wrong with you Ron?"  
  
Ron's eyes hardened. "I didn't tell her I loved her. She did tell me, but I didn't admit it. I'm such a coward."  
  
Harry's eyes softened. "She knew it. She knew you were shy."  
  
"No she didn't. If she did, she would expect me to admit it. She's gone. It's my fault she died without a boyfriend."  
  
Ron woke with a start.  
  
Tracing the vivid dream, he remembered why he had such a dream.  
  
He felt guilty that he hadn't told Hermione his feelings. He was scared she was ask why he never told her, or she will never see him the same way again.  
  
He just didn't want their friendship ruined.  
  
And Harry's.  
  
What is Harry liked her?  
  
It was the summer before Ron's fifth year at Hogwarts, in which his brothers teased him about being a prefect. Fred and George made sure that either of them would never make it to be prefects, as they thought best of their prankster business. Harry was coming tomorrow, so he could talk to him about it.  
  
But Harry wouldn't understand what Ron was going through.  
  
Ron thought at this. Harry would have felt how he felt once.  
  
Guilty that Cedric was dead, and Harry couldn't do anything.  
  
Harry was feeling very guilty.  
  
But Ron saw that Harry was a great and brave best friend. He was glad he was his best friend, not just because he's a celebrity or hero.  
  
It was his friendship that kept Ron going.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up with a start.  
  
As The Boy Who Lived fingered his scar, he went over his dark dream.  
  
Voldemort was involved, and he was with Snape.  
  
So that's what Snape did.  
  
He went to spy.  
  
He remembered Snape's words. "My allegiance and loyalty is to you."  
  
"Excellent," hissed Voldemort. "Young Wormtail shall suffer the consequences."  
  
Wormtail's eyes went watery. "M-Master . . ."  
  
"Enough said Pettigrew," hissed Voldemort. "Let the dark mark scar you. You are no longer in my service. Now go into that world, and if you still bring Harry Potter to me I will still kill you." Voldemort's mouth widened into an evil smile. "Nothing will let you come back into the service. If you try any way to rejoin, we shall kill you in a slow death. By living death." Voldemort clicked his fingers. "Now off with you, you are no use to anyone and everyone. Especially me and that mudblood loving fool, Dumbledore."  
  
Pettigrew's silver hand disappeared, and a human one was replaced.  
  
"Go," said Voldemort, raising his wand. "Flee to Hogwarts for all I care. You know nothing."  
  
Pettigrew fled, in his rat form.  
  
"Now Severus. We have work to do." Voldemort swung his cloak, in which Harry's dream came to an ending.  
  
Still sitting up on his bed, he fingered his blood red scar that he had carried for 14 years.  
  
Almost 14 years in fact, as it was his birthday today. It was 15 years since he was born.  
  
He slid his round glasses on, and looked around his room. His dear godfather was sitting there, just apparated from where he was originally.  
  
Sirius put a finger of his mouth, showing Harry to be quiet. He walked over to Harry's bed. "Look at this," he whispered.  
  
Pettigrew found  
  
Sirius Black, known to be a death eater and master of dark arts has been released. He may go about as freely as he wants as Peter Pettigrew has been found, telling his story on how he got away from the dark lord under the conscience of a truth potion.  
  
Sirius, who is his godfather, will visit Harry Potter, a wizard who is turning 15 today. Harry will be given the choice to live with his relatives or Sirius. Knowing how the Dursleys are, and what some research as told us about them, Harry would pick Sirius.  
  
Harry smiled. "This has got to be fake,"  
  
Sirius grinned sheepishly and rubbed his newly shaved chin. "No, even though it is very easy to make a copy, knowing me to be the right hand man to a prankster."  
  
"My dad?" asked Harry, seeing Sirius' nod. "Well, it's about seven now, so the Dursleys should be waking up."  
  
"HARRY! WAKE UP POTTER OR YOU'LL BE LOCKED IN THE CUPBOARD TIL CHRISTMAS!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Not if my godfather's here," he called back.  
  
"WHAT?" Vernon Dursley's purple face was seen at the door.  
  
"Hello Vernon. Remember me?"  
  
"Hell do I remember you. James Potter's filthy sidekick."  
  
"Filthy wizard sidekick?" said Sirius, stretching a grin with a slight of evil in it.  
  
Vernon's head suddenly turned raspberry. "Er,"  
  
"Well, I have been released so I'm here to take Harry," he said, seeing Vernon's face.  
  
Dudley turned up at the door, and ran away screaming like a girl. "SIRIUS BLACK! SIRIUS BLACK! MUMMY!"  
  
Harry burst into laughter, ignoring his uncle's stare. "Doesn't everyone say that?" he said. "Just missing the mummy part."  
  
"Yeah, I'm Sirius Black all right," said Sirius, who walked over to the raspberry faced man, and held his hand for him to shake it.  
  
Vernon didn't take it, and stood rigid petrified. "Sirius Black?" he said hoarsely.  
  
"Wondering why they were so persistent to find me? Now you know." He sat back down on Harry's chair.  
  
Harry was still on his bed, smiling as Hermes hung around his window.  
  
"Hermes," said Harry rolling his eyes. Hermes came in, bringing a parcel feebly.  
  
Harry, Happy Birthday! Didn't think I'd forget did you?  
  
Harry forgot. Ron had attached this to Hermes, who was now sitting on Hedwig's cage getting water. Hedwig welcomed Hermes.  
  
Vernon stared at the strange post, expecting the postman to bring it. Sirius took it as normal, as if it was a phone call.  
  
"You'd think that they didn't post it this time," said Harry. "They wanted to use the normal way." Vernon walked slowly downstairs. There, Petunia was hugging her son to calm down.  
  
"Lovely bunch, crying and shouting every morning," said Sirius, raising his eyebrows. "So what does Ron say?"  
  
Harry read the letter out aloud.  
  
Hermione and I are prefects. I heard what she had to say.  
  
I know you're coming today, and as Sirius told me he was going to visit you the morning before, he is welcome to stay too, dog form if possible. Ginny loves dogs.  
  
Ginny has been getting owls from Neville. She sends letters back, but she had no idea why he owled her in the first place, and she knows the reason why now. Knowing Neville, he might like her.  
  
Sirius burst into laughter at this point.  
  
Fred and George are inventing again, but more than usual. They gave me really nice dress robes for some reason, but they didn't say any comment on it. They said that they felt embarrassed that their own brother came in horrible dress robes, and as it is the Christmas Ball this year, they felt obliged to get me nice ones. They're like a nice purple colour, and it isn't maroon.  
  
Dad's gone up in the ministry. Percy is moving out, thank god. Fred and George are moving out after Hogwarts, so we'll have more money, as there would be two people to educate rather than four. It'll be dead quiet though.  
  
Charlie's been having fun. He's taking care of this Hungarian horntail, which is only a baby. He is only good to Charlie. It is a surprise it's behaving itself. He sets fire to other people, but the hut Charlie lives in hasn't caught fire yet. The dragon is called Blast, way better than Norbert, don't you think?  
  
Bill's having his arguments about his hairstyle with mum. "Let me give it a trim" and "oh come on, a nice robe would be nice wouldn't it?" - Bill's really not happy. He likes him as the way he is, and he's cool that way.  
  
There's someone to see you at the house, apart from the family and Hermione.  
  
All yes, that reminds me. I need to chat to you about something.  
  
Anyways, see you at the house, and these cakes might get you going,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry looked up.  
  
"Caldron cakes. Thanks a lot Ron." Harry smiled happily as he opened the box, which was feather light thanks to magic.  
  
Lying to the table, there was a letter from Hogwarts. Hermes saw that Harry was finished with the letter, and flew off with a barn owl.  
  
Dear Mr Potter, You have been happily made a prefect. This letter will have a badge attached, and the list for your school supplies.  
  
And congratulations on having your godfather staying with you. He will be will you for us long as he can during the summer, which you will move into his house.  
  
Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Prefect?" said Sirius. "When James was made a prefect along with me, we were disappointed. We wanted our prankster days to go on. So, we handed it to Bill Weasley when we left school. He wasn't as good as us mind you. No boasting."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hermione did not wake up with a start.  
  
She woke up refreshed. I'm going to see Ron and Harry today, she thought.  
  
Her words traced over the first name, Ron . . .  
  
She shook her head.  
  
After what happened last year at the Yule Ball, she knew that he wouldn't want to go out with her after all. He didn't have feelings for her. As she thought.  
  
And she had feelings for her, troubled by Hermione's confidence to tell Ron.  
  
But what if Harry liked her? Everything would be different. But she didn't think Ron liked her, so it showed no difference.  
  
She took off her covers, finding Crookshanks was playing in the garden, chasing after butterflies. Hermione slid her wand in her pocket.  
  
Knowing these times were dark times, she had her wand wherever she went, knowing she'd be in danger.  
  
She was Harry's friend.  
  
She didn't blame Harry for this. She would be at Harry's side at all times, no matter what. He didn't want Hermione in danger. Neither did he want Ron in danger.  
  
But was Ron as protective over Hermione as he was to Ginny?  
  
Hermione looked herself in her mirror, and brushed her once bushy hair back. It was sleek and straight after using sleekeazy's everyday. It seemed that her hair could be straight for weeks by five sprays. She only used one spray for that evening of the ball.  
  
And she traced over the horrible thoughts of the Yule Ball.  
  
Her boyfriend, Viktor Krum, had broken up with her in the summer. They wanted to do it for ages, but couldn't tell it to each other, Viktor with Quidditch, Hermione with school, and the age difference seemed to get in the way of their relationship, and so they wanted to be friends.  
  
Of course, Hermione told Harry and Ron.  
  
But Ron didn't seem as disappointed as she thought he would be.  
  
She put on a pair of jeans, in which she set off to the garden to work. They were almost the thing she always wanted wear. They were worn, and extremely comfortable. Her other jeans were for more casual times, as it had many decorations on it. Those were the ones she loved to wear.  
  
And they were pretty new, so she wanted to dazzle the people at Hogwarts.  
  
Taking her cat out of the way for where she wanted to plant a rose, she dug the earth with a small spade. She planted a pretty rose and muttered 'it was nice for Viktor to give this to me'.  
  
But then she remembered something.  
  
Krum didn't give it to her.  
  
She wished that he did though.  
  
Ron did, which made her wish less. He blushed as he gave it to her at the beginning of the summer holidays, saying that it would be nice if she had it in her garden. Harry was with Ginny around the front, not knowing this.  
  
Now the foursome was going to meet at Ron's.  
  
Hermione sat down once she was finished, taking a sip of her early orange juice. 


	2. Burrow Once Again

The Burrow once again  
  
"Harry!"  
  
The ginger hair of the best friend flicked as he answered the door.  
  
"Come in! And hello to you Sirius!"  
  
"Hello," said Sirius. "You're very happy."  
  
"Hey, Fred switch on the light will you?" shouted Ron. "We want some light."  
  
"Whatever you say Ron," said Fred.  
  
"SURPRISE!" shouted George, along with many people around him.  
  
"Boo," said a person from behind Harry.  
  
Harry turned around to Sirius. But Sirius was standing next to a man.  
  
"Professor Lupin?" said Harry, flabbergasted.  
  
"Remus rather," said the werewolf, clearly his brown hair, which looked obvious that it was going grey. "Happy birthday."  
  
Harry had never had such a happy day - they played Quidditch in the orchard, Arthur Weasley talked about how many times Bill and Charlie got into trouble ("But Remus, you and Sirius and James were more of the troublemakers, don't you think?" Sirius laughed to this.).  
  
Ginny was talking to Hermione about Neville.  
  
"He says he likes me a lot, but I don't know what to say! I've told him I really don't know how I feel about him. I'm confused." Ginny bowed her head.  
  
"Oh don't worry, it'll all come to you," said Hermione.  
  
"How would you know?" said Ginny.  
  
"Well, it was the same with Viktor. Now we've broken up and everything, I think I like someone else, but I'm not sure."  
  
"Not Harry?" said Ginny.  
  
"No, not Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"Better not be my brother, you don't know how much he and I will kill you." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Well, that's what I'm not sure on,"  
  
Ginny hung her mouth open, then laughed. Ron stared at her from nearby, as no one knew what was going on. Ginny closed her mouth.  
  
"Ginny, when will you ever calm down?" said Ron, shaking his head.  
  
"Please keep it to yourself. Please." Said Hermione softly.  
  
"I will," said Ginny. "But tell him in the end, will you? You never know what he says."  
  
"True, he gave me - never mind,"  
  
Ginny shot Hermione a look. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, don't worry."  
  
Ginny gave up her frown. "Ok,"  
  
"Look Harry, what I wanted to tell you,"  
  
"Yeah Ron?"  
  
Ron suddenly went shallow. "Just a question, do you fancy Hermione?"  
  
Harry laughed. "No," he said. "Why would I want to fancy her?"  
  
"Well, cause even though I'm the complete opposite, I - I kind of . . ."  
  
"I see. Too scared?"  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, it comes naturally to me."  
  
Ron smiled. "I hoped you understood,"  
  
"I do mate. Now, what's your mum got with her?"  
  
Ron smirked. "Surprise! We hoped you liked it."  
  
The groups around them crowded round as Harry raced Ron to the table.  
  
The happy birthday song was heard, in which Harry blew out his candles with a wish.  
  
What was the wish?  
  
He wished that his friends will never be affected by Voldemort, and he'd do whatever he could, even sacrificed his life, to protect them and everyone he loved and cherished, even Sirius.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"You taking care of the rose?" said a voice softly.  
  
Hermione jumped. She was sitting on her own in the back garden, seeing the de-gnomed garden. She was looking up in the sky, up to the clear night. The stars seemed to sparkle.  
  
But then she noticed what was different with Ron.  
  
His hair seemed to out of his way more. In the wind, it made him look so angelic. His blue eyes shined more, as the haircut had shortened the hair that used to fling into his eyes.  
  
He was much taller, and had grown handsome.  
  
Ron noticed how Hermione had changed. She was wearing her jeans more often, which he thought looked well. She had a skirt too, showing of her slender legs.  
  
Without the tights, for once.  
  
She had straightened her hair for good. She wore a little make up, and seemed to have a appealing thought for fashion. She was really more in style.  
  
But both had changed their character a bit.  
  
They looked back to when they were eleven, both their different ways, and had fights. Hermione and Ron were closer than ever: their differences didn't matter.  
  
This time Ron was wearing the white shirt he was wearing all day, but had changed his muddy trousers to nice non-crinkled jeans. His hair was combed, as it had grown tangles during the day.  
  
The good thing was, Hermione didn't notice that he tidied up just to see her.  
  
She was wearing a short skirt, in which she was sitting on a chair that time, crossing her legs. Her short-sleeved lilac shirt showed a bit of sparkle. Her hair was slightly curled at the bottom, instead of thick and bushy. The hair seemed to lie on her gently, showing her blonde highlights.  
  
"Yes, I planted it," said Hermione. "It's not dead yet." Ron smiled at her joke.  
  
Ron couldn't resist having one look at her legs. He did, and then quickly looked away.  
  
"Something wrong Ron? Normally nothing's wrong with you." Hermione saw him sit on the chair next to her, and she put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Nothing," said Ron. "Just seeing Ginny growing up like that - amazing, just like my own kid."  
  
Hermione giggled slightly. "You protect her like your only child. I notice that. She respects that, and so do I." Ron turned his head to see her soft brown eyes. She took her hand of her shoulder, and turned her chair to him.  
  
"You do?" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, it's not everyday you meet a guy who's protective over a girl who isn't his friend or girlfriend."  
  
Ron blushed. "Yeah, I guess,"  
  
"And I know you're worried about Harry too,"  
  
"How did you know?" said Ron, softening his voice.  
  
"I'm worried about him too. I don't want him hurt in anyway." Hermione smiled. "He knows that as his friends we would be in danger, but we have to make it clear that we will be by his side all the way. I don't care if I die, knowing you and him are all right. As long as your family, him and my family are all right, that's ok by me."  
  
Ron smiled at her statement. "Same here with me,"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Just as long as he doesn't sacrifice his life for ours, I won't feel guilty ever."  
  
"It's hard times," said Ron.  
  
Harry was going to open the door, but he heard both of the voices.  
  
He let go of the handle, and walked back upstairs smiling.  
  
"You know, ever since I ever came to Hogwarts, I haven't been happier," said Ron.  
  
"Why's that?" asked the brunette.  
  
"I met two good friends, and I am now heavily regarded as a more popular person than I was." Ron took a breath. "I have the best and bravest hero of them all: I believe Harry will be the greatest wizard of all times, mark my words. Then I met the prettiest girl of them all, smart, intelligent, who has changed a lot."  
  
Hermione blushed. "I have changed?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"So have you," commented Hermione back.  
  
Ron's hair flicked forward as he leaned back on his chair. "Really?"  
  
"If I have, you must of too, plus you're taller,"  
  
Ron sighed. "Times have changed too. My parents are finding less people in the house, and the ministry's working harder than ever."  
  
"I'm worried about my parents more than ever, and I put my wand in my pocket first thing in the morning," said Hermione. "Actually, Ron, I'll tell you something."  
  
Ron sat up.  
  
"Ever since the beginning of the summer, I've been worried about you. Worried about you and Harry. More than I've been worried about my parents ever." Hermione's eyes wobbled. She stood up, in which Ron followed the fashion and walked with her. "Every morning, I've had the same nightmare. The same image comes into my head when I put my wand in my pocket. I remember that horrible image of - of - of you both found, dead." Hermione sniffed, as she started to cry. "And - I can't imagine . . ."  
  
"Shh, Hermione," said Ron softly as he put her arms around her. "I know how you feel," he said over her shoulder as she put her arms around him, bawling. "I've been worried about both you and Harry. I hate the image."  
  
"I'm glad you care," sniffed Hermione, braking apart from Ron. Ron wiped her tears with his careful fingers.  
  
There was an awkward moment, in which they both looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"Look, let's get to bed," said Ron, making sure he broke the silence. He didn't want to do anything awkward.  
  
"Wait Ron," said Hermione. "Thanks for making me spill it out to you, you seemed the one to spill it out to." She kissed him on the cheek without warning, and took his hand. "Let's go inside, shall we?"  
  
"Go in, I need to find Pig around here," said Ron.  
  
Smiling, Hermione went inside.  
  
Ron rubbed his cheek where she kissed him. He remembered that she did the same thing to Harry, almost a month or two ago.  
  
This wouldn't be suggesting anything, right?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sitting in the garden, Percy was holding his picture of Penelope and him. He touched it carefully. He missed her. She was busy in the ministry, and he was taking time off.  
  
And she worked in a different section from him.  
  
"Hey Perce," said Ginny walking over to see his downtrodden face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Percy sighed. "Look at the picture,"  
  
Ginny took the picture with him still sad.  
  
Percy, the swot of the year and teacher's pet stood next to the most beautiful and popular girl in the year: just like Peter Parker and Mary Jane in Spiderman.  
  
Percy took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes.  
  
"You know, she was the first girl I had feelings for," said Percy gravely. "Like you and Harry, but it was more than a crush. It was love at first sight." He smiled. "But I thought I'd never go with her, me with the teacher's pet features. She was a popular and pretty girl. But she got to know me, and she didn't care who I was. She took me as I was, and that was how I knew she was the one. Just like the muggle comic Spiderman."  
  
Ginny smiled. "And I bet she was extremely proud of you when you were made Head Boy." She handed the photo back.  
  
"Yeah, she saw that my hard work paid off," said Percy.  
  
"You know, this is the first time I've heard you and you're actually admitting you are a teacher's pet," said Ginny. "And you aren't behaving like one for once."  
  
Percy sighed. "It's just I wish I could see her - when I'm around her, she makes me shut up about my studies, and talk about other stuff - she does that, not me . . . I don't understand how."  
  
"But how did you admit your feelings in the first place?" said Ginny, her eyes full of curiosity.  
  
"She got to know me during a project we were put together on. We talked about stuff before we started the project, and she really helped me through the project as I told her my little jokes. Then in one session, she asked if she could go around me in our spare time. As if I had any other good friends. I said yes, and in time we became good friends. I then told her to meet her in a classroom once, when you stepped in. I had asked her out, in which she said yes to. And you saw me kissing her. I just didn't want mum and dad to know as I know they'll tell Fred and George. She was the thing that filled my life when I wasn't doing my homework or studying for exams."  
  
"But you made more friends, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I learnt how to talk to people, and made more friends. She was the one I spent time with most of the time though."  
  
Ginny smiled. "You'll see her, don't worry."  
  
"Gin! GIN!"  
  
"What Ron?" Ginny stood up impatiently.  
  
Percy was left there, still fingering the picture that kept him alive.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Right Harry," said Ron. "Diagon Alley tomorrow, and mum's going there for us."  
  
"Why is she going for us?" said Harry.  
  
"Because we're going somewhere," said Ron. "I dunno where, but Charlie says it's a treat for all of us, partly for Percy." Ron rolled his eyes. "I heard him talking to Gin today. He's really hurt about his girlfriend. Misses her."  
  
"So did you with Hermione," said Harry.  
  
"Shut it," said Ron, his ears going pink.  
  
"George! Over here!"  
  
George threw a fake wand to Fred. Fred caught it, throwing the wand to Ginny.  
  
"What the," Ginny jumped. "RON!"  
  
Ron grabbed it next and panicked. "HARRY!"  
  
Harry panicked too. "ANYONE OVER THERE!"  
  
He chucked it in a random direction, in which Percy caught, and was petrified for a moment until he threw it over his shoulder.  
  
It landed on Hermione's lap, and she looked at it astonished.  
  
"THROW IT HERMIONE!" shouted Ron.  
  
But before she could, it exploded, leaving black on her face and her hair in a frayed mess.  
  
Everyone laughed, except for Ron who looked at her with his blue eyes. Concern hung about them, and he pulled Hermione from her sitting position. Her book was blackened on the cover, but the pages seemed intact.  
  
"All right Hermione?" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah," she said. She dusted the ash off her clothes and book, mostly taking it off. Once all the black was off her shirt, she used some water to wash her face and hands.  
  
"How embarrassing!" exclaimed Hermione, as Ron helped her wash herself in the bathroom. "Just reading my book quietly, sitting down, and then a wand comes flying towards me."  
  
"One of the twins experiments," said Ron, wringing a wet towel. "An experiment that went very wrong. Here." He handed the towel over to Hermione. "No need for any thanks, just get you cleaned up first." She closed her mouth before she could say thank you. "Trying to improve a fake wand, but they put too much stuff that it was ready to explode like one of those Christmas Crackers, except worse." He took the towel that was now black to the sing and rinsed it. "What a mess they got you into."  
  
"Imagine one of those on Malfoy," said Hermione. "Excellent idea." She took the towel that was now wringed out. She used it on her hair, which only had a thin layer of dust, and came off like a razor on shaving cream. In this, she spotted the two items in the bathroom. "Yours?" she added to Ron, glancing over to them.  
  
"Well I am 15 after all, what do you expect?" said Ron, blushing slightly. "After all, there would be changes for you anyways. You know."  
  
"For Ginny too I'd expect," said Hermione, finally cleaned up. Ron took the towel. "Puberty. Any mood swings yet?"  
  
"Mood swings? Yeah, we have a caution sign right on her face when she does, hell is she dangerous." Hermione giggled at the comment. Ron cleaned out the towel, and put it over the rail to dry. "The first one she had on the twins was devastating. She blew up two wands in their faces. She knew how to do it."  
  
"Oh well, you know my mood swings," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh yeah, when you got angry with me," said Ron, rolling his eyes. "Shall we go down?"  
  
"Yeah, and thanks,"  
  
"Don't say thanks," said Ron. "Do you know the saying when a muggle has to go . . . oh what was it again? 'Shall we dance' - yeah that's it. It means 'shall we go' - just heard it before."  
  
"Yeah, so have I. Well, for my sake, shall we?"  
  
Ron chuckled. "What the hell," said Ron, taking her arm.  
  
Harry was laughing downstairs with Ginny.  
  
"Oh well, well, look at what we got here," said Harry.  
  
Ron glared at Harry. "Very funny," said Ron. Hermione tied her ponytail at this point.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me, I wonder if you'd like to look at Ron's private possessions some time," said Hermione. "I wonder if your relatives would like to send it for a Christmas present."  
  
"Ha!" said Ron. "Them do that? You've got to be kidding me, Sirius would love to send that as a joke."  
  
"I don't know what you're on about, but it sounds funny to me," said Harry.  
  
"I might," said Ginny. "Fred and George will probably say 'aww little Ronniekins growing up' to that."  
  
"Ron? What?" said Sirius, coming in on their conversation. "Sorry to barge in, but Ron growing up? Huh? He's 15 for god's sake."  
  
Hermione started to laugh. Ginny smiled. "Don't worry Sirius," said Ron. "Some personal items of my going-into-man stage are mentioned." Hermione laughed harder. "Harry has no idea what we're talking about either." Hermione calmed herself down.  
  
"Whatever you lot," said Sirius. "Oh yeah, about the wand. How many fake wand do they have?"  
  
"Loads, ready to sell 5 galleons each," said Ginny.  
  
"That's a lot of money for a fake wand," said Sirius, frowning. "I'll talk to them about them."  
  
Remus was laughing. "These fake wands are brilliant boys,"  
  
"I know. Marauder days brought alive," said Fred. "Alive to the home."  
  
"I'd pay for one of those you know," said Remus, studying it as it turned into a squeaky toy mouse. "Here, take 5 galleons."  
  
"Thank you very much," said George. "We honour you a lot: you're one of our first customers let's say."  
  
Sirius chuckled. "You really like them don't you Moony?"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "Hey, you might want to play with it."  
  
"Whatever Lupin," said Sirius rolling his eyes.  
  
~~~~~ 


	3. The Many Meetings

The Many meetings  
  
Waking up to a sunlit morning, Harry stretched and looked over to Hedwig, who was sleeping under her pearl white wing. Ron was sleeping soundly, and Harry understood what Ron really meant yesterday when he stepped into the bathroom.  
  
He opened the cupboard by mistake, and a shaver and foam can fell out. Harry silently laughed. After washing his face and putting back the objects, he noticed that Ron would really need to use them right now. Tiny spots under his chin told him this, and he couldn't imagine Ron with a ginger moustache. He went by his bed again, seeing that Ginny was waking up next to Hermione.  
  
"Morning, morning," said Harry. "You've got another letter, in which my curiosity led me to reading who it was from. I really feel an urge to read it." He handed the sealed letter to Ginny. "Neville sends his love again."  
  
Ginny giggled softly. "Indeed he does. Hey Harry," she came and sat next to Harry. "You do know those to like each other?"  
  
"Yeah, Ron told me his half," said Harry. "Oh let me guess, Hermione told you something?"  
  
"Yeah, and she doesn't look like either of them are having a good time."  
  
They weren't. Ron was caught in one of his guilty dreams again, this time imagining that yesterday while he was in the bathroom that he tried to kiss Hermione, but she refused as he did it too soon. And then she was lost from his grips forever.  
  
Hermione wasn't doing well either. She saw Harry and Ron sacrificing themselves for the dark lord, and her standing there guilty for as she wasn't doing anything. But then she saw Ron getting killed, and her standing in tears. . .  
  
"Ahh!" both of them chorused, and out of coincidence, they sat up at the same time and yelled at the same time. They looked at each other sweaty and shaky.  
  
"What a nightmare," said Ron, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"I had one too," said Hermione. "I hardly remember it but I know it was seriously horrible. I just saw dark images telling me something. Something - something was there making it all worse. What we were talking about Ron."  
  
Ron sighed, no longer sweaty. "Mine was weird. I felt guilty about something. Like pulling a prank or not telling something I should have told them - like saying the truth about Hagrid or something. That bad. Truth about me being bad in some way." Ron stood up. "Something that I regretted not to tell sooner. It involved someone - I think it was a relation of something or mine. But I'm not hiding anything from anyone to what I know."  
  
Hermione stood up brushing her hair and watching Harry and Ginny sit transfixed at the coincidence.  
  
"Strange," said Harry.  
  
"Anyway Hermione I told you, you know what I told you."  
  
"But it still haunts me. I don't know why."  
  
"What?" said Harry concerned.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I've been worried lately about the situation and everything. You know - I just saw both of killed in front of the dark lord."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "You've been worried about me?"  
  
"Yeah, and Ron," muttered Hermione. "I'm just worried about everyone getting hurt."  
  
Harry sighed. "I've been worried about everyone too. Everyone I know is in danger. Well, apart from my enemies."  
  
"Right, is everyone up?" said Charlie, opening the door. He saw Ron and Hermione's expression on their faces. "I heard a yell. Nightmares?" Charlie frowned.  
  
"Yeah, horrible ones too," said Ron. "Absolute nasty ones."  
  
Charlie sighed. "Just be ready in a couple of hours."  
  
Ron looked around to them all.  
  
"Me first in the bathroom," he said, rushing out the door.  
  
"I found out about his personal items," he said. "I accidentally opened a cupboard, and a shaver and foam can fell out. The Dursleys would love to give me an empty can and broken shaver all right."  
  
"Nice thought Harry," said Hermione. "What about you?"  
  
"For some reason, I haven't started," Harry frowned. "Potter gene coming in. . ."  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"Ouch!" said Ron from the bathroom.  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
"Shut it Gin," said Ron.  
  
Fred and George were laughing as they used the other bathroom. "Aww little Ronniekins having problems?"  
  
"Shut it," said Ron, feeling like he wanted to come out and give them what for.  
  
George waited outside. "No seriously Ron, if you want help you can always ask us," he raised his eyebrows. "As if we haven't passed you stage yet."  
  
Ron stuck his head out, which had a grave down his cheek. "Pig did it."  
  
The small owl flew out hooting, and went to sit near Hedwig, in which the snowy owl gave way.  
  
"Little git," said Ron, frowning.  
  
"Hold on Ron," said Hermione. "I used to play doctors when I was little."  
  
"Oh Herm," said Ron rolling his eyes. "You don't have to act as my mum."  
  
"You helped me out yesterday, I help you out today. Here, take this cream." Ron held a bottle, in which Hermione brushed his cheek. A stinging sensation was felt, then a warm breeze was felt. "Fixed."  
  
Ron frowned as his cheek was fully healed. "You call that play doctors?"  
  
"Yeah I guess," said Hermione. "Keep it. Just in case Pig might attack you again, and knowing me, I never need it."  
  
"Thanks, now I'll take a shower if you don't mind," Ron grabbed a towel and clothes from his cupboard. He shut himself in the bathroom, and felt lucky it had a lock.  
  
Harry felt like laughing, in which he let out a small chuckle.  
  
Sirius leaned on the door, his hair a mess. He looked like he was drunk, but he was tired. He shook his head awake and gave a small 'good morning' to the teenagers.  
  
"Sirius, did you actually look in the mirror this morning?" said Harry.  
  
"No, cause I only just woke up," Sirius yawned. "I heard an ouch from Ron, so I think I know what you all mean.  
  
Fred came out the bathroom, in which grinning as his twin walked in, the same fashion.  
  
"Why Pig attacked Ron I do not know. Especially with a razor." Fred walked off shaking his head.  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows. "I picked the wrong owl I guess, I should have had that tawny one."  
  
Pig hooted, and flew over to peck Sirius nose, in which Sirius transformed into a dog and barked. The owl stuttered away.  
  
Sirius transformed back. "No one messes with a grim," said Sirius, admiring his grim looking dog form.  
  
Remus walked in. "I've been up for an hour. Walked around outside, and it seems your cat has had a good start, and I found this forsaken rat." He held up a jar. "Harry, would you like to admire the rat who was the cause of your parents' death?"  
  
"Get that filthy rat out the house," growled Sirius. "I don't want to see that face of the traitor, the one who killed James." Sirius grimaced. "I don't think Harry wants to see him either."  
  
"I want to hear what he has to say for himself," said Harry, almost growling like his godfather. Sirius rolled his eyes and went in the bathroom that Ron had left 5 minutes before.  
  
"What's he doing here?" exclaimed Ron, rubbing his wet hair.  
  
Remus opened the jar. "Come on traitor, say something to your best friend's son. Oh, I meant your so-called best friend. You didn't deserve to be his friend."  
  
The rat jumped out, and obligingly transformed.  
  
"Oh shut it Moony," said the man.  
  
"Don't call me Moony," hissed Remus, with dangerous eyes. "You know how angry I can get, don't you Peter?"  
  
Peter shuddered. "Yes Remus,"  
  
Harry stood up and faced Peter. "Why?" he said with his curious 15-year- old eyes.  
  
This shook Peter. "I wanted to live. I wanted to live to see your parents again."  
  
"Then why didn't you spy like Snape did?" asked Harry.  
  
"I didn't think of that," said Peter.  
  
"And why did you help on his comeback?"  
  
"He threatened to kill me."  
  
"Transform into your mouse form. Get out of my sight."  
  
Peter knew that he shouldn't have done it. He transformed, then Remus grabbed him.  
  
"Nop, you're not going anywhere," said Remus.  
  
Harry's eyes stood still. "I don't ever want to hear from Peter again,"  
  
Remus nodded. "I'm just as angry as you are,"  
  
"He was the reason why I suffered the Dursleys'. He was the reason why you suffered thinking Sirius was guilty. He was the reason why Sirius was locked away, and he begged for his freedom."  
  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood silently behind him.  
  
Harry turned around to them. "I hope none of you ever do that, and I won't ever do that. I'd rather die."  
  
Ron had never seen him this serious. Hermione stood understanding, but her dream turned to this fact.  
  
She was scared she'd turn into Peter.  
  
Ginny stood silent.  
  
Her hero had never had such bravery.  
  
The three looked at Harry straight in the eye. They nodded, showing their eyes of understanding.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
Remus smiled and was proud that James' son had turned out to be a good person. "Oh, George's done," he muttered. He put the glass jar into his room he shared with Sirius and Charlie and Bill. He walked in the bedroom, waking Bill up.  
  
Sirius came out. "How much water does your family have?" he asked.  
  
"A lot," said Ron. "Mum and dad have their own one. And Harry, are you going or what? Bill and Charlie already had theirs already."  
  
~~~~~  
  
The group left the house as the parents and Remus and Sirius were left behind.  
  
The portkey brought the large group into some grounds.  
  
"Ok, come out!" said a voice.  
  
7 broomsticks flew into the air: all with people with green robes on. A quaffle was thrown as leprechauns danced below.  
  
The broomsticks flew higher as bludgers tried to attack the beaters.  
  
After a small show of fireworks, the 7 people came down.  
  
"Hi, I'm Adrian Lynch and welcome to the Irish Quidditch field."  
  
Ron almost fainted next to Harry.  
  
Another 7 people burst out, this time there were some small and very tamed dragons below and a flash of red and white flew into the air, having their show.  
  
They came down.  
  
The keeper stood out. "Hey guys, it's me, Oliver Wood."  
  
"Wood?" said George. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"They needed a keeper so I came in," he explained. "And we thought that we might want to use your talents some day, so why don't you come and train on the field with us?"  
  
"Don't worry girls, don't feel left out," said a girl from the English team. "I'm a chaser, Alice Sherringham. I'll help you out if you want."  
  
Hermione and Ginny smiled. "Sure," said Ginny.  
  
Percy felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around, and blushed slightly.  
  
It was Penelope.  
  
"Penny?" said Percy, hoarsely.  
  
The rest went off, Charlie giving a sign that they might want to be alone.  
  
"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at work."  
  
Penelope shook her head. "No. They're giving me some time off, which is until Hogwarts goes back to school. They're making sure they don't bother me. Why don't we sit down?"  
  
"Sure Penny," said Percy, and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Right Harry, give it a go with this snitch,"  
  
Harry looked up to Lynch. "Charlie, how you somehow hid our broomsticks along the way I do not know, but this is so way cool." Harry clambered onto his Firebolt and watched the snitch glitter off somewhere.  
  
"Let's go," said Harry, and he pushed off.  
  
His eyes sharpened as a bludger passed him, in which Fred hit away. The golden glint was a few feet away.  
  
He raced towards it: it flew off as he suspected and he chased it throughout the field, passing Ginny fast, making her almost fall over. Hermione laughed at this.  
  
Harry kept close and finally caught it, while it struggled in his hands.  
  
"Good Harry!" said Lynch. "Now try again, I'll be up there with you."  
  
Hermione went past trying to get the quaffle in the goal, but sighed as she narrowly missed.  
  
Harry tailed the gold trail. Lynch was a few metres away from him, speeding up . . .  
  
He was now on Harry's side, in which Harry looked across to him, they seemed to push and weave their way throughout the field, Ginny watching in awe as a blur went past her. Ron, almost getting knocked out by a bludger, felt dizzy as they went around in circles.  
  
Lynch was the closest to the snitch. Harry felt himself come forward, grabbing it . . .  
  
They were a few metres off the ground, in which Harry stood on his broomstick and grabbed the snitch, rolling onto the ground. He did the same fete in his first year, but this time he didn't almost swallow it. Lynch came down, amazed that he was beaten by someone about five or ten years younger than him.  
  
"Amazing Harry, you'll make it onto any team," said Lynch, brushing back his messed hair. "Oh, there's Viktor now,"  
  
Krum came onto the pitch, noticing Hermione and went red.  
  
"Hello Krum, how are you?" said Lynch.  
  
"Very vell thanks," said Krum, trying to ignore Ron's gape. "Ahh 'arry, good to see you."  
  
"And to you too Krum. Heard from Fleur?"  
  
Krum shook his head. "No. I just saw vat you did just then, and I'm fvery impressssssed."  
  
Hermione shook her expression off. "Hello Victor," she said, a straight expression.  
  
"Hello Herm - Herm-own Ninny - sorry," said Krum, going red again. "Ahhh Ron Veasley, nice to see you too."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, as straight and quick as Hermione.  
  
"WATCH IT FRED!" shouted Bill, spinning on his broomstick.  
  
"It wasn't me, it was George," said Fred innocently.  
  
"Oh what ever, just don't do that," said Bill.  
  
Charlie chuckled.  
  
Percy was sitting with Penelope, embraced in chatter and laughter.  
  
"Doing better than I did," said Percy. "No, wait, I wasn't the one that got attacked."  
  
The twins laughed. "Oh very funny," said Bill. Harry saw Ginny smiling as she came over. "I've got a basket of food if you want any," she said.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows. "Ok, I'm having some. Coming?"  
  
"Yeah, I am," said Harry.  
  
"You go on, I'll talk to Viktor," said Hermione softly.  
  
Ron frowned, and walked with the others.  
  
"Viktor," said Hermione. "Let me guess, you found a new girl?"  
  
"No, I haffen't," said Krum. "I told you after the rescue in the lake, I never felt this vay about anyone."  
  
"You don't have any feelings for me, do you?"  
  
"I vish I could it rid of them. I vish."  
  
"I'm sorry Viktor, but I have feelings for someone else," said Hermione. "Mind you, it wasn't the reason I broke up with you. It took me a while to get over you."  
  
Krum smiled. "I understant,"  
  
Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you do,"  
  
"Who is it? 'arry?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "No, it's not Harry,"  
  
"Ron?" Viktor said quietly.  
  
Hermione blushed and giggled. "Yes, don't tell anyone."  
  
Viktor let out a small chuckle. "Vell, shall we go and get some food?"  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione.  
  
Ron was still frowning. Hermione came over with Krum.  
  
She still had feelings for him, Ron assumed.  
  
But she didn't. Unfortunately Ron didn't know this.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Two days until school," said Ginny, a week after they came home from the glorious Quidditch trip. "Everything packed. Excellent."  
  
"Ron, you're rather quiet," said Harry, wiping his wand with a cloth in which it let out a few sparks.  
  
Ron was staring at the floor in another world. "Huh?"  
  
"You've been quiet for a week," said Fred. "That keeper tell you something bad?"  
  
"No, it's nothing, just not in the mood for speaking,"  
  
"How could it be that? It can't last for a week. You're normally the talkative one." George looked at Ron's still eyes. "Or was it Krum?"  
  
Ron jolted awake at the name. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, glad that Hermione was completely out of earshot. "Krum is getting over her, you know that. Hermione has already got over him."  
  
Bill frowned. "Hold on, am I missing something here?"  
  
"Err no," lied Harry. "Apart from Hermione broke up with Krum, that's all."  
  
Charlie frowned. "We mean involving Ron,"  
  
Ron grimaced. "Look, there's nothing,"  
  
Bill frowned. "Cool Ron. We're only being concerned as older brothers." His frown was almost identical to Charlie's. His frown relaxed as he walked out the kitchen.  
  
Ron sighed. "If you want to know, you can guess easily. Involves me yes and what we were talking about."  
  
"What? Hermione having feelings for Krum?" asked Ginny. "Oh, you mean that. She has got over him Ron, Harry said so."  
  
"How would you know?" asked Ron, is anger slightly rising.  
  
"I do, cause I do talk to her you know that," Ginny smiled. "And that dream. You're guilty to not tell your feelings to her."  
  
Charlie. "Oh, we weren't missing something?"  
  
Fred chuckled. "Not a word from all of us, right George?"  
  
"No. Not a word, promise you that."  
  
"I don't care. She'll find out someday anyways." Ron buried his face in his arms. "Just don't talk about it. Makes me feel worse."  
  
"Well if she will find out anyways, why doesn't she get it from you?" Harry sighed. "It's the best idea getting the truth from you."  
  
"But she doesn't like me! She hasn't fancied me ever since I've known her!" Ron raised his head. "We're completely the opposite. Boy and girl. Just like Avril's song, Skater boy. He was a punk, she did ballet."  
  
"Yeah, but remember that the facts of them being completely different people made them fall in love?" said Harry. "Then they regretted not telling each other everything. Totally different people can do that."  
  
"In my case it doesn't," said Ron, fiercely. "It never will."  
  
"How do you know?" asked Bill, eavesdropping.  
  
Percy seemed to catch on too. "Hey, I was Mr Geek and Penelope was the most popular girl. Just like Spiderman."  
  
The twins laughed at the confession 'Mr Geek'.  
  
"Shut it you two," muttered Percy. "But anyways Ron, see what I mean? And I guess Ginny has told you what happened in our sixth year."  
  
Ron said nothing.  
  
"Sirius! Harry's dad really did that?"  
  
Hermione came in laughing, as Sirius nodded.  
  
"Your dad did a lot of things," Sirius added to Harry. "Right player he was. Complete opposite to your mother, then they both turned into players."  
  
Ron's eyes showed he felt worse. Everyone noticed this, except for Sirius and Hermione.  
  
"What?" said Harry, taking his eyes off Ron's suppressed look. "No, really?"  
  
"Yeah, your mother was extremely smart, probably exactly like young Hermione here. Muggle born, smart, teacher's pet in her first year until fifth year when she really knew your father, and went popular when she dated your father. Your father was her best friend from the first year. Prankster, lover of Quidditch, and opposite to her. He was intelligent in his own way, not bothered about grades but getting them anyways. They used to have fights a lot." Sirius narrowed his eyes when he tried to remember the past. "And that's what brought them together to be stronger." Sirius bowed his head. "Great people they were."  
  
Remus stepping in broke the silence. "Lily and James confession time is it?" Sirius nodded. "Well, I remember when James turned her hair pink. Nasty combination. Her red face was seen that morning at breakfast. James corrected it laughing, but she had her little pay back." Remus smiled. "Yeah, putting bricks at the bottom of his bag was good. He was wondering why it was so heavy."  
  
"I'm going upstairs," said Ron, and no one wanted to stop him.  
  
Hermione raised one eyebrow, not knowing what was going on.  
  
~~~~~  
  
No owls were harmed in the making of this story. Hehe. 


	4. The Youngest Auror

The Youngest Auror  
  
"Bye! Have a good year!" cried out Mrs Weasley, to her four children along with their two friends.  
  
Harry searched for a compartment, dragging his trunk along.  
  
As prefects, the three were entitled to go into the private compartments.  
  
They sat down, waiting in silence.  
  
The train started, and they waved their good byes to the people of below.  
  
They started their chat about responsibilities. The others were spread around the other prefect compartments.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron.  
  
He was slightly a wreck. He was talking the least out of the three, which was unusual.  
  
"Ron, is anything wrong?" asked Hermione with concern.  
  
"No, nothing Hermione," said Ron. "Actually, Harry, can you go out for a bit? I want to talk to Herm."  
  
"Sure," said Harry, not showing confusion.  
  
Harry wondered down the compartments. Which would be free? He opened one, in which he bumped into an Asian girl.  
  
"Oh sorry! You're coming in?" she wore a pair of black trousers with a chain on it, and a sparkly white t-shirt. "Oh, you're not in formal stuff either. I knew I should have refused to wear this stuff."  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming in as my friends want a little peace talk. Why?" Harry looked puzzled.  
  
"I was going to go out and find some people to talk to. But as you're here, I might as well sit back down." The girl's short hair flicked as she clambered back to her seat.  
  
Harry sat down, looking at her chain.  
  
"Harry Potter," muttered the girl. "I'm Alessia Griffin, but people call me Ally a lot. Can I see your scar?"  
  
Harry chuckled at the question. "Yeah," he pushed his hair out the way.  
  
"Cool," said Ally slightly fascinated. "Oh, I don't know it Dumbledore told you, but I'm your - your guardian."  
  
Harry raised one eyebrow. "I don't understand."  
  
"I'm transferring to your year. I was born an auror, in which I killed my first dark wizard when I was ten, and I'm proud of that." Ally saw that he was eying her chain that hung from the front pocket of her trousers to the back pocket. It was like a muggle punk style. "This chain allows me to do my wand magic better, so I wish to learn more from Hogwarts." She patted her chain. "I am here to protect you as the youngest auror in the ministry."  
  
Harry smiled at the statement. "Well, I'm kind of already one after defeating Voldemort,"  
  
He saw that she did not flinch. "Yes, Voldemort was put down by you, as a baby. Amazing. The thing is I'm one of the people on his list so I have to help you out to put me in more danger than you are." Ally pushed her hair back. "I am to be loyal to you, as your protector and guardian. Nice thought, isn't it?"  
  
Harry chuckled. "Yeah,"  
  
Ally's eyes suddenly riveted to the window. "Duck," she said. "As in now, and I'm about to too."  
  
They both ducked in unison, in which something came flying through the window.  
  
It was a kind of dung bomb looking thing, but Ally panicked.  
  
"Get out of here! Get Dumbledore from up front. It's a bomb. A dark arts bomb. GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Harry rushed out, having one last look at the young witch. He ran to the front.  
  
"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" shouted Harry, as he ran through to the front.  
  
Dumbledore walked out of his compartment as Harry was going to run into him. "Careful, Harry," he said. "What's the matter?"  
  
"In Ally's compartment, there's a dark arts bomb what ever that is," said Harry, panting.  
  
The old head master panicked. "Minerva!"  
  
"I know, I heard, let's go," she said in a hurry.  
  
"Stay here, Harry," said Dumbledore.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
A blast was seen from the side of the train, in which people screamed. The train came to a stand still.  
  
Ally staggered out. Her shirt was ripped but her chain stayed in place, and was fully untouched. She fell to the floor, groaning.  
  
Ron opened the door, Hermione shaking behind him with a Hufflepuff prefect.  
  
Harry saw his eyes. He hadn't told her. Maybe the Hufflepuff prefect stopped him, he thought.  
  
It was Hannah, not longer wearing the childish pigtails.  
  
Ron gasped at the sight.  
  
Ally shook her head, feeling the scratch on the side of her cheek. "I'm ok, I don't know about my stuff though," she stood up, wiping the dust. "It was a small one, just to blast me out. If Harry was in there, he would have been knocked straight out."  
  
Harry ran to his friends. "Just someone I met," he said. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yeah," breathed Ally. She saw Hannah squeal from behind as Ally felt the blood on her lip. "Just need Madam Pomfrey to help me out."  
  
Draco Malfoy witnessed the event.  
  
He saw that she was an auror.  
  
The one his dad had warned him about.  
  
But Draco didn't want to be a death eater like his dad.  
  
He wanted to be a hero, an auror like Ally.  
  
His greyish eyes grew in concern. "You don't look ok," said Draco. "Hello Harry."  
  
Harry was shocked by his welcoming smile.  
  
"No need to be shocked. Hello to you too. We need to talk Harry. You too Ally, once you've recovered."  
  
"I'll get myself treated. Ok, my stuff's ok. My wand luckily survived."  
  
She showed a blackened wand.  
  
"Right, what do you want to talk about? I'll talk to you both once I clear up this place." She muttered a few spells.  
  
"She's saying spells to get rid of the dark arts stuff," said Malfoy. "I wish I was an auror."  
  
"Why?" said Harry. "Your dad is a death eater, follow him."  
  
"No," Draco said coldly. "I don't want to be like him. Cold and heartless. You know why I've been acting this behaviour all my life? To please him. Anyways, I wanted to be in Gryffindor."  
  
"I'll believe you when you have been given truth potion," muttered Harry.  
  
"He's telling the truth," said Ally. "I can read minds. Now get in."  
  
The two boys went in.  
  
"I understand how you feel Draco. If you want to be an auror, why don't you be yourself?"  
  
"My father will literally kill me. He only takes me as a son when I behave like a death eater."  
  
"Just keep away from him then," said Harry. "What you can do is admit to the ministry that he is a death eater, and stay with a relative."  
  
"What relative? They're all Slytherins." Draco sighed.  
  
"Or talk to Dumbledore," suggested Ally. "That's the right thing to do. Anyways, you might know who I am after you dad has been teaching you."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Frustration," said Ron, coming into the compartment almost tearing his head out. "Hannah spoilt it!" He noticed Draco. "What do you want?" He said coldly.  
  
"To get advice. I don't want to be whom I've been acting all these years. I want to be the one person I'd want to be. An auror. A Gryffindor."  
  
"I can read minds Ron," said Ally.  
  
"How - How did you know my name?"  
  
"And I know about Hermione. Shame the moment you were going to tell her got spoilt."  
  
Draco sniggered. "What?"  
  
Ron's temper rose. "Oh thanks a lot,"  
  
"No, I really want to know," Draco sighed. "Come on, you know about me."  
  
"I fancy her. That's it."  
  
"Then tell her," said Draco. "Oh, a question Harry."  
  
Harry sat up. "Yeah?"  
  
"You know what? I want to get away from that crowd. Can I - can I - "  
  
"Yeah you can," said Harry. "You can. As long as he's telling the truth, right Griffin?"  
  
Ally grimaced at her surname. "Yeah, he is,"  
  
The four chatted along the way, and Ron went red as Hermione came in and introduced herself. Ron seemed to have boosted his confidence.  
  
As they decided to have a snooze, Hermione was totally away in dreams. Ron kept awake and jumped slightly as Hermione's head fell onto his shoulder.  
  
And he remembered their first year, tackling the mountain troll. His mind wandered off to what happened before, hurting her like that.  
  
"She's a nightmare, honestly,"  
  
The words sank in. He noticed Harry and Ally leaning on each other, Ally still alert for trouble.  
  
Then he remembered what happened after dinner in the common rooms.  
  
"Night all," muttered Harry. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Wait, I just want to sneak in a bit of feast," said Ron.  
  
"Pig," joked Harry and he went to bed.  
  
Hermione wandered down in nightgown, seeing Ron alone getting a last bit of hot chocolate before going upstairs.  
  
"Hello," said Ron awkwardly. "What you down here for?"  
  
"Seeing you want more," said Hermione. "And I want to thank you a lot. You really saved my life."  
  
"Well, muttering the first spell in my head that actually worked was pretty good," Ron stood up. "Never expected it."  
  
"You're quite a nice person when I know you," said Hermione, brushing her hair. "And it's nice to see that maybe you can become a friend."  
  
"Sure," said Ron smiling. "The more the merrier." He paused. "But you know you went past Harry today - crying? Err, well I'm sorry what I said. I really didn't mean it."  
  
Hermione smiled at the apology, and went to sit next to Ron as he sat down again. "Apology accepted. A lot of people say things they don't mean, so you're not the only one. Like sisters and brother fighting, aren't we?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Can't afford another one, after fighting with 5 brothers and not fighting with a sister. Oh well, I can manage."  
  
Hermione giggled. "Anyways, I want to get up early to get my homework done. Night." She added a wave, and started walking up the stairs, then looked back to Ron and then went back to walking.  
  
Ron blinked. He remembered this too much.  
  
Draco was sleeping in the corner with one leg half up on the seat. His mouth was open, and Ron hoped he wouldn't snore.  
  
Ron still saw Hermione on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, making sure she kept warm while she was asleep. He let go as he felt Hermione wake up.  
  
"Oh sorry Ron," said Hermione. "You should have woken me up, you could have told me to get off."  
  
"No, it's ok," said Ron. "You kept my shoulder warm."  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" said Hermione, changing the subject.  
  
"Can we talk about it somewhere else? Ally is wide awake and alert no matter what state's she in."  
  
Hermione giggled. "Ok, we'll talk about it when you want."  
  
Ron looked over to Draco, who's mouth was still open. "I'm also scared that Malfoy will snore." He then glanced over to Harry and Ally. "And don't they look cute together?"  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement. "Ally's his protector, not lover."  
  
"Oh, so am I your protector?" said Ron. "After all, you leaned on my shoulder while I looked back to old memories, and that was a long time."  
  
"Old memories?"  
  
"Yeah, when it was the first Halloween at Hogwarts," said Ron. "I feel horrible about what I said."  
  
Hermione sighed and leaned on his shoulder, in which he wrapped his arm around her. "The words sank in all right."  
  
"I know. I feel horrible about that, saying it about you."  
  
"But you did save me from a troll, using a spell that you thought wouldn't work."  
  
"It came into my mind first!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "The one you were angry about. The one I was so bossy about. You were really fed up with me." Ally moved slightly. "I think she's now aware that Harry's leaning on her. Maybe she's been aware about it for ages but she doesn't care."  
  
"You know what? Come with me." Ron took Hermione's hand. "Let's go back to the compartment we came from in the first place."  
  
They entered the empty compartment. They sat down, Hermione looking puzzled at Ron.  
  
"Look, I have something to tell you too," said Hermione.  
  
"Why don't we say it at the same time? I want to see the results."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Ok,"  
  
"Ok, one, two, three,"  
  
A second's pause was felt before they both said in unison "I like you,"  
  
They looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"You do?" said Hermione.  
  
Ron went pink. "Can you tell from the colour of my face?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yeah,"  
  
"As in, you know, more than friends?"  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione softly. They looked at each other.  
  
Nothing could have been more romantic, they both thought. They were looking at each other with awe, until. . .  
  
BOOM.  
  
"HARRY, GET OUT OF HERE! STUDENTS GO DOWN TO THE END PLEASE!" Ally was rattling on some doors. "Get out of here, now!" said Ally, in which the pair ran for their lives with the rest.  
  
Dumbledore found his way through the crowd. Draco ran, looking back at Harry.  
  
"Potter! Come on! Come on we need to get through!"  
  
"Let Potter stay son,"  
  
Lucius Malfoy tried to push aside Ally. "What do you want?"  
  
"Leave them. Leave them alone. Let your 'precious' son go. You only take him as a son because he's going to be a death eater."  
  
"Why you say that?" said Lucius coldly.  
  
"Because I don't want to be like you!" shouted Draco. "I want to be an auror! Not some job like a death eater!"  
  
"Avada Kedavra," said Lucius, but Ally pushed him as Draco and Harry ducked.  
  
"RUN! DON'T LOOK BACK!"  
  
"NO ALLY! NOOOO!" Draco dragged Harry away, running.  
  
"Potter, she will survive. She's tough."  
  
"Against a powerful death eater? No way."  
  
"Come on Weasley! Come on Hermione! LET'S GO!" Draco dragged Hermione and Ron along.  
  
"First time you used my real name," said Hermione.  
  
An image apparated in front of them. "Where are you going?" he hissed.  
  
"Avery, leave us!" said Draco.  
  
"I'm here for Harry. Nothing else."  
  
"No, take anything but him," said Ron, his voice shaking with anger.  
  
Harry looked over to his best friend with watery eyes.  
  
"Take me instead. Kill me. Not him."  
  
The trio behind him stood silent.  
  
"Me too," piped up Hermione.  
  
"Fine, you want me to take you," Avery grabbed both of them, in which they struggled away, but he caught them with his wand. "Don't worry, we won't kill you YET. Or should I?"  
  
Hermione's eyes quivered. She got herself lose with Ron, following the fashion.  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
  
  
MWHAHAHA CLIFFY! 


End file.
